Cinco Años de Amor
by killingdolly
Summary: Traduccion.-Es el quinto aniversario de Edward y Bella, Edward tiene un accidente de auto y termina en el Hospital. One-Sot. Lindo. E&B. All Human


**Atención: Crepúsculo no es mío, tampoco la historia, la historia pertenece a ****Broken Heartbeats, yo solo la traduzco.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cinco Años de Amor.**

"Bella" dijo al lado mío, mi mejor amiga Alice. No respondí. Solamente me senté allí, estaba segura de que era alguien más, yo no estaba aquí. Todo lo podía hacer es pensar en él, no puede abandonarme ahora, simplemente no puede.

"Bella. El estará bien, yo solo lo sé" dijo Alice de nuevo

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le pregunte. Me sorprendió que pudiera encontrar mi voz. Durante las dos horas pasadas cada uno intento hacerme hablar. Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, incluso Rosalie.

"Yo solo lo sé, es como mi sexto sentido ¿recuerdas?" pregunto Alice. Asentí, conociendo como ella parece capaz de predecir cosas con frecuencia.

Hoy era el quinto aniversario de Edward y mío. Sé que él había planeado algo especial para mí, aunque fuera una sorpresa yo sabía que sería perfecto. Cuando Edward venia a recogerme de la cada de Alice, como ella me estaba ayudando a prepare para nuestra cita, el tuvo un accidente de auto y ahora está en cirugía.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos encontramos, es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

Flashback

Estaba trabajando en mi turno en la librería de Forks. Me encanto trabajar en la librería, era siempre calmado, y la tranquilidad de la gente alrededor, además, conseguía descuentos.

Yo, ahora, el único en la tienda, no es sorprendente por el tormentoso clima, habría que estar loco para salir con este tipo de clima.

El toque de la campana de la puerta de la calle interrumpió mis pensamientos. Mire a ver quien entro, y cuando lo hice, mi mandíbula casi se deja caer.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo desordenado, ahora húmedo por la lluvia. Tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda penetrantes que me miraron divertidos por una razón. El no era lánguido, pero era musculoso, no musculoso como mi amigo Emmett, más bien como perfectamente musculoso.

El miro alrededor de la librería antes de ir a la sección clásica. Volví de nuevo mi atención al libro que estaba leyendo actualmente, solo unas pocas horas más hasta que puede volver a casa.

Unos minutos más tardes oí aclararse una garganta y mire, para ver el chico de ojos verdes mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Has encontrado todo lo que necesitas?" pregunte, mientras escaneaba los libros que había comprado.

"Si, lo hice, aunque espero que no te importaría si me quedo hasta que la tormenta se calme, no creo que ahora sean las mejores condiciones para conducir"

"No, no me importa en absoluto"

El rio torcidamente, mientras le di la bolsa con los libros dentro.

"No creo reconocerte de por aquí, ¿Eres nuevo?" le pregunte.

"Si, mi padre acaba de conseguir un trabajo aquí en el hospital, me mude aquí con mis padres y mi hermana menor Rosalie"

"¿Dónde vivías antes?" pregunte.

"Chicago"

"Wow, esto debe ser un cambio grande, si vinieron desde Chicago" dije.

"Lo es, pero es agradable alejarse de la ciudad por una vez, así que ¿en cuanto a ti?" pregunto curiosamente.

"No soy muy interesante" admití ruborizándome un poco.

"En realidad, me pareces muy interesante, y solo nos encontramos hace tres segundos"

"Aun no se tu nombre" dije.

"Es Edward, ¿te importaría si pregunto el tuyo?"

"Es Bella".

"Bien Bella, ¿Por qué no me dices un poco de ti? Sería bueno conocer por lo menos una persona durante mi primer día"

"Vivo aquí con mi padre Charlie, mis padres se divorciaron cuando era más joven, y viví con mi mamá en Phoenix, pero cuando tenía diez años murió en un accidente de coche, entonces me enviaron de nuevo a vivir con mi papá" le dije.

"Siento mucho oír hablar sobre tu mamá"

"Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo, y no me importa vivir con Charlie"

Hubo un silencio cómodo durante unos minutos antes de que el hablara de nuevo.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego mientras esperamos que la tormenta se calme?" pregunto.

"¿Un juego?" me reí.

"Si, a las 20 preguntas·

"Claro ¿Por qué no?" dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

No preguntamos el uno al otro varias preguntas y aprendimos mucho el uno sobre el otro. Encontré realmente fácil hablar con él, me hacía sentir relajada. Cuando la tormenta había terminado intercambiamos números, y por primera vez en la historia, no podía esperar para ir a la escuela el lunes.

Fin del Flashback.

Oí las puertas de la sala de espera, y abrí los rápidamente para ver a Carlisle estar de pie allí.

"La cirugía fue un éxito" dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

Sentí lagrimas caer en mi cara de alivio mientras Esme me abrazaba.

"¿Cuan mal esta?" le pregunte a Carlisle.

"Tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas, y un montón de moretones, y su pierna izquierda está rota, pero él estará bien"

"Gracias Carlisle" dije.

"Deberías ir a verlo, el no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, desde que salió de cirugía"

Asentí y me dirigí a su habitación.

Cuando entre, lo primero que oí fue su monitor cardiaco, estaba acostado plácidamente en la cama del hospital con sus ojos cerrados. No estaba segura si estuviera despierto o si dormía, pero de uno u otro modo no quería molestar su descanso.

Camine silenciosamente al lado de su cama y agarre una silla para sentarme. Mire hacia abajo, y con cuidado acaricie suavemente su cabello. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y entonces el abrió sus ojos para revelar sus profundos orbes verdes.

"Hey" susurro

"Hey" susurre de nuevo mientras me inclinaba para besar su frente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunte.

"Con toda honestidad, me siento como si solamente estuviera en un accidente de auto" reí en silencio y seguí acariciando su salvaje cobrizo cabello.

"Lo siento Bella" dijo después de un rato.

"¿Perdón, por qué?" pregunte confuso.

"Arruine nuestro quinto aniversario, lo tenía todo planeado para nosotros dos" dijo.

"Edward, no has arruinado nado, no es culpa tuya que tuvieras un accidente de auto" dije.

"Lo sé, solo lamente, que yo no pudiera mostrarte lo que tenia planificado para nosotros" dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco.

"¿Por qué no me lo dices?" pregunte.

"Bueno, pero primero, vamos acuéstate conmigo" el se hizo a un lado de la cama y dio palmaditas. Me acosté al lado de él y con cuidado descanse mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Entonces, dígame , ¿Qué tenia planificado para esta noche?" pregunte.

"Yo iba llevarte a nuestro prado. Puse luces navideñas por todas partes para alumbrarlo, se veía hermoso. Tenía una manta y una cesta en medio del prado, para un picnic encantador que nosotros tendríamos. Entonces yo te llevaría al gran piano de cola que había puesto. No preguntes como es que lo puse en el prado, fue muy complicado. Yo habría tocado tu nana, para ti, entonces miraríamos las estrellas y luego…" se calmo.

"¿Entonces qué?" pregunte

"Puedes darme mi chaqueta?" pregunto mientras la indicaba, colgando de una de las sillas.

"Si" dije mientras la levantaba y se la di, y luego la puso atrás al lado de él.

Agarro algo del bolsillo, pero no vi que era.

"Entonces, te pediría que te casaras conmigo" dijo mientras revelaba, la pequeña caja negra se su mano. La abrió y dentro, estaba el anillo de boda de su abuela, era hermoso, lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

"Isabella Marie Swan, te he amado desde el primer momento que puse mis ojos sobre ti, y cuando te llegue a conocer, sabía que tú eras la mujer con la que yo querría pasar el resto de mi vida, ¿Te casarías conmigo?" pregunto.

"¡Sí!" grite, mientras llore con lagrimas de felicidad. Tomo el anillo de la caja y luego lo coloco en mi dedo, y lo beso.

"Te amo Isabella Swan, pronto Cullen" dijo mientras puso su brazos alrededor de mi.

"Y yo te amo a ti, Edward Cullen, que pronto será mi marido"

* * *

**Bien, he aquí otra de mis traducciones, a mi me encanto, Edward siempre es muy romantico!, y me parece muy bueno, pues fue el primer fic de la autora!!**


End file.
